


Heard Your Voice

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient History, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Теперь осталось лишь шептать, отдавая последнюю дань веры и бесконечной любви.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), [DBD team] 7. Спецквест (божественное)





	Heard Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийца: [Адирис (Чума)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0)  
> Другое: [Сущность](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%83%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)
> 
> Урарту – древнее государство, располагавшееся севернее Ассирии, сейчас, в основном, Армения, Турция и Иран.  
> Мардук – верховное божество пантеона Вавилонии, бог-покровитель Вавилона.   
> Песнь Творения – «Энума элиш», вавилонский миф о возвышении Мардука над другими богами и его победе над Тиамат. Являлась богослужебным текстом.   
> Эрра – бог чумы и войны. Согласно мифу об Эрре, он уговорил Мардука покинуть Вавилон, и наслал на город мор, страдания и разруху. В качестве мотивации описывает бесчинства царей и то, что связь людей с богами потеряна.   
> Ишум – божество, посол Эрры. Всегда старался защитить людей от гнева Эрры, успокоить его, описывался как защитник больных и слабых.   
> Гула – вавилонская богина врачевания, способная излечить любые болезни.   
> Энту – «жрица» высшего ранга на аккадском языке (ēntu).

_I would give it all if only for a moment,  
that I could just understand the meaning of the word _

– Непреложно отныне твое повеленье, вознести и ниспровергнуть – в руке твоей ныне…

Было ошибкой вести их, послушных, ослеплённых жаждой выразить свою веру и послушание, за собой. К северу, к лесам непреклонной земли Урарту, вверх по восточным ветвям великого Тигра, продираясь сквозь недружелюбные местности и осуждающе-боязливые взгляды жителей окружающих поселений. 

Это было ошибкой, думает Адирис, пошатываясь на коленях от неустойчивости. Холодный камень пещеры немилосердно царапает ей ноги каждый раз, когда она возвращается к почти безостановочной молитве. Это не в её обычаях и статусе – молиться с двух колен, как делают только прихожане и неискренние в своих обращениях к Высшему, но в последние дни у неё не осталось шансов на дотошное соблюдение правил. 

Правая нога стала совсем черна, опухла, на неё нельзя опираться и Адирис, по правде говоря, почти её не чувствует. Её спутники спрашивают, не больно ли, могут ли они чем-то помочь, достают свои криво, но с вложением души и честности вырезанные амулеты, и тихо поддерживают её молитву. 

Ничем нельзя помочь. Она виновата перед ними, виновата за свою слабость и павшую на них тень рока, но так того, видимо, желают боги. Это было их судьбой – отправиться вслед за ней за пределы Вавилона, покинуть свой край, чтобы, в конечном итоге, сосредоточиться на беседе с Высшими в ледяной сырости Урарту. 

– Твои истинны речи, слова не ложны, ни один из богов твоих границ не преступит…

Страшная правда открылась им вчера ночью: никто не избежал болезни. Возможно, Мардук уже покинул их, оставив на милость злого бога Эрру. Возможно, они в чём-то сильно провинились перед небесами, раз это произошло, раз Эрру развязали руки, раз он наслал на людей беду. Адирис день за днём убеждает своих приспешников, что не в человеческих силах понять высшую волю, и что остаётся лишь уповать на милость да помощь от Ишума. 

Ишум всегда вступался за них, стремясь смягчить грубость Эрру и его безмерный гнев. Ишум всегда приходил к больным, закрывая их своим солнечным щитом, мягко улыбаясь жрецам, открывая им осколки мудрости врачевания – он никогда не мог дать больше, чем знал гонец, но всегда с искренней любовью относился к черноголовым смертным.

_sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough,  
and things go wrong no matter what I do _

Но, кажется, в этот раз и он отвернулся от них. 

Неужели государи да цари столь сильно провинились перед Высшими, опально влезая в запретные для них места, заблуждаясь в силе своей власти, рискуя сравнивать монарха с божествами? 

– Черноголовых да научит почитать его боязливо, да помнят люди, да взывают к богу, – Адирис чувствует, как страшная лихорадка сотрясает всё её тело, как слабеет от строчки к строчке голос, но упорно продолжает распевать Песнь Творения. С твёрдостью осанки, с гордостью за божественный дар быть жрицей, глядя на заходящее за горизонт солнце, поёт. – По словам его уст да чтят богиню…

Ужасы заразы скручивают в боли одного из её людей. Остальные подрываются со своих мест, пытаясь облегчить последние муки несчастного. 

Это несправедливо, но у богов своё понятие справедливости. За грехи некоторых должен отвечать весь человеческий род, чтобы больше никто и никогда не посмел уподобиться своим предшественникам в их ошибках. Смирение расцветает в душе Адирис ещё в глубокой юности, позволяя увидеть истинную правду: человек слаб, и ему пристало обратиться к послушанию, служить добру, отвернувшись от зла. Боги едины в своей силе над ними. Никто из черноголовых никогда не уподобится никому из них. 

В глубине пещеры приспешника колотит крупная дрожь судорог, его глаза закатываются из раза в раз всё сильнее. В какой-то момент его тело замирает, и становится тихо. 

В тишине отчётливо слышно, как Адирис продолжает петь.

_and I heard your voice  
as clear as day _

Она больше не может стоять. Ни сама, ни с чьей-то помощью.

Помогать некому: все они, умирающие, ослабленные, лежат вокруг, пытаясь согреться у медленно затухающего огня. Поддерживать жизнь в нём тоже некому, и это кажется злобной иронией над печальностью их ситуации. 

Отчаяние захватывает с головой, путая мысли не хуже зловония чумы вперемешку с запахом ладана. Адирис обнаруживает, что не может думать трезво. Простая человеческая боль, возмущение и непонимание не касаются её даже сейчас, в критический момент, но и трактовать ответы Высших не получается. Адирис ещё не знает, что проблема кроется не в ней, всегда служившей исправно, имевшей способность воскрешать затихающую веру в чужих сердцах.

Просто иногда боги перестают отвечать. 

Их мир найдёт свой конец в кознях Эрру, Ишма найдёт способ успокоить нерадивого бога, оскорблённого бесчестием людей, а Мардук укоризненно спросит, зачем тот подверг бесчисленным страданиям его любимый край. Плач по Вавилону разойдётся далеко, дойдёт до самой Персии, захватит печалью траура всю Месопотамию. Всё это обязательно случится.

Но сначала они должны умереть. 

Это будет их жертвой, их вкладом в новую жизнь мира. 

Адирис хрипло и тяжело дышит, когда ссаживает ладони и пальцы о камни, подползая ближе к огню. На звон курильницы поворачиваются те, кто ещё может шевелиться, остальные лишь сильнее обращаются в слух. 

Было ошибкой приводить их сюда, но того хотят боги. Как хотели того, чтобы она стала их жрицей, повела за собой к настоящему свету, открывала перед ними тайны, недоступные другим. Трактовала положение звёзд на небе и рассказывала про заклинания. Облегчала страдания несчастных и дарила надежду потерявшим её. 

Её удостоили честью стать жрицей, и она должна служить этой чести до конца. 

– Энту, – свистяще выдыхает один из её людей. – У меня есть талисман с Великой Гулой.

Адирис мягко, слабо улыбается, закладывая уголёк в курильницу. 

– Не пристало грязной мне касаться божественного лика. 

А ты – касайся, всё будет хорошо, тебе позволено… всем вам позволено, на правах отдающих свои души в милость небес.

Ладан постепенно начинает тлеть, когда она добирается до выхода из пещеры, опирается о каменный свод и, пошатываясь, поднимается на колени. Голос уже не тот, что раньше, не тот, что раздавался даже в дальних уголках храма, усиливаясь мощными сводами и акустикой помещения. Раньше она могла очаровывать прихожан своим пением, вовлекать ранее безразличных в таинство молитвы, и служить исправно. 

Теперь осталось лишь шептать, отдавая последнюю дань веры и бесконечной любви. 

– _Ни один из богов твоих границ не преступит…_

Вокруг поднимается тяжёлый чёрный туман. 

Впервые за все дни молитв ей _отвечают_.

**Author's Note:**

> Используемые цитаты принадлежат Florence + The Machine.


End file.
